


Cold dissension

by Astarte



Series: Simplification [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mind Games, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-03
Updated: 2004-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wissen kann eine Form von Selbstschutz sein. Wesley weiß, dass er Angel versteht, nicht dass dieses Wissen etwas an den Fakten ändert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold dissension

_And I never thought we'd make it back so soon -_  
_Might be nice._  
_But I knew you'd be your own destroyer,_  
_Comes a time_  
_And I always thought I'd make it up to you._  


Wesley durchschaut Angel die meiste Zeit. Es ist einfacher ihn zu lesen, als die meisten Menschen und vor allem seine Feinde vermuten. Man muss nur seinen Antrieb verstehen und seine Natur. Der zweite Part war der Schwerpunkt seiner Ausbildung, die Kombination mit dem ersten war sein Hobby in den letzten anderthalb Jahren. Ein Zeitvertreib zwischen Recherche und Kämpfen, nichts das ihn von den wirklich wichtigen Dingen im Leben abgehalten oder ihn um den Schlaf gebracht hätte. Wesley weiß, dass Angel mehr in seiner Studie sah, als es tatsächlich war, das wiederum in seiner Natur liegt; seine Neugier.

Wesley mag Rätsel und Puzzle, Angel war beides für ihn.

Ist es vielleicht heute noch zu einem kleinen Teil, diese unausgefüllten Nischen in seiner Blauskizze von Angel sind aber weniger geworden, gerade in den letzten Wochen. Er weiß, worum es Angel geht, wohin er will und warum. Er kennt seine Stärken, seine Schwächen und seine Grauzonen. Er versteht seinen Hunger, seine Kurzsichtigkeit und seine Spontaneität. Er begreift das Spiel, das Angel im Augenblick spielt, warum dessen Fokus jetzt ausgerechnet auf ihm liegt und dessen Interesse steigt.

Es hat mehr mit Angelus und dem Dämon in ihm zu tun, als dem Mann und der Seele.

Eine Entwicklung, die ihn ihrer neuen Intensität überrascht, dennoch in sein Bild integriert ist. Besitzergreifung. Ein Charakterzug, der zu ausgeprägt bei Angelus war, um bei Angel nicht vorhanden zu sein. Wesley hat die Aufzeichnungen gelesen, keine detaillierten Berichte über die Vampirfamilie und das Zusammenleben, die meisten Schilderungen bezogen sich auf die veranstalteten Massaker und die blutigen Überreste davon. Die wenigsten Menschen kamen ihnen nahe genug, um nach dem Encounter noch darüber berichten zu können.

Die Observationen des Rates erfolgten aus einiger Entfernung oder dem zufälligen Aufgreifen eines Minions, der nicht vermisst wurde. Wenn Angelus dem Verschwinden eines Childe nachging, dann rissen die Berichte ab. Keine Überlebenden. Niemand hatte das Recht Hand an etwas zu legen, das er für sich beanspruchte. Die Strafe erfolgte augenblicklich und gnadenlos.

Angels Besitzanspruch gegenüber den Menschen, die er als seine Familie ansieht, ist genauso hervorstechend. Wesley will sich nicht wirklich ausmalen, was passieren sollte, wenn einem von ihnen Schaden aus fremder Hand zustößt. Wie derjenige enden sollte, der den Schlag ausführt. Einerseits tröstlich für Cordelia, Gunn und ihn, andererseits abschreckend, weil es Rache eiskalt serviert wäre. Das Weinkeller-Massaker war nur die Spitze des Eisberges, nur etwas das sich Angel angeboten hat, um den durch Darlas Tod zugefügten Schmerz an den Verursachern zu rächen. Nur das Kratzen an der Oberfläche, weil Angel sich darüber klar war, dass er Darla nicht retten konnte und ihr Ende unvermeidbar war. Nur einige Wochen vorgezogen. Es war genug um einen Haufen Anwälte in die Verdammnis zu schicken.

Und der Vampir fällt in genau dasselbe Schema zurück, ohne zweiten Gedanken an die Konsequenzen. Die Kleider für Cordy, der Respekt für Gunn, die Blowjobs für ihn. Alles nur Mittel um Angels Claim an ihnen zu dokumentieren. Um sich zurück in ihre Herzen zu schleichen, ein Punkt, der Wesley nicht besorgt, nicht der Grund für seinen Zorn ist. Denn es ist für ihn durchaus verständlich, dass Angel versucht Amens für die vorige Zurückweisung auszuüben. In seiner Weise. Was seine Wut anfacht, ist das Angel nicht im mindesten einsieht, dass er etwas heimtückisches getan hat. Dass es nicht richtig war, den Tod dieser Menschen zu zulassen und dass er es wieder tun würde. Dasselbe verdammte Verhaltensmuster. Keine Lektion, die eingesehen wurde. Nichts.

Wesley versteht nicht, wie jemand, der so alt wie Angel ist, so verdammt beschränkt sein kann. So gebunden an eine Sicht der Ereignisse. Seine Sicht.

Drusilla und Darla haben ihren Freischein aus Angels Dunstkreis nur bekommen, weil er keine wirkliche Verwendung mehr für sie hatte und nicht die Nerven sie Niederzuhetzen. Weil seine Seele ihm zwar sagte, dass er sie töten sollte, sein Dämon sie aber immer noch als seinen Besitz ansah. Er sein Interesse an ihrem Ende verloren hat, weil sie nur Bauern in einem größeren Spiel waren und er seinen Fokus darauf richten konnte, ohne seinen inneren Konflikt lösen zu müssen. Wesley dachte, dass Angel eingesehen hätte, dass es um die Geretteten und Opfer geht, der große Plan im Hintergrund abläuft. Wolfram & Hart kein Gegner ist, den man endgültig besiegen kann, weil er so sehr Teil dieser Welt ist, beinahe mehr als der beseelte Vampir selbst. Aber das einzige, das der kapiert hat, ist die Tatsache, dass er am Ende alleine dastehen würde, wenn er sich nicht mit seiner Wiedergutmachung beeilen würde.

Angel hat sie nie wirklich losgelassen, sondern nur auf die Auswechselbank gesetzt, bis sein wichtigstes Bedürfnis erfüllt war. Seine Rache. Und jetzt will er sie wieder an sich ketten, als ob sie seine einzige Verbindung zu dieser verfluchten Welt wären und keinen Anspruch auf ein eigenes Leben hätten. Bis er sie vollständig in den Schatten seiner Existenz gezogen hat mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln und nicht freigeben kann. Niemals. Nie ganz.

Weil sie die Legitimation seiner Existenz sind.

Das ist es, was Wesley in dem Moment verstanden hat, als Cordelia ihren glücklichen Tanz aufgeführt hat und Angel sein zufriedenes Grinsen aus seinem Büro trug. Dass er ein egoistischer Bastard ist. Ein Fakt, der durch Angels Auftauchen an demselben Abend vor seiner Tür nur unterstrichen wurde.

Wesley ist nicht dumm, er weiß, dass sein ehemaliger Boss nicht unerwartet eine große Erleuchtung oder seine tiefsitzende Liebe für ihn entdeckt hatte, sondern einzig den Wunsch alles so schnell wie möglich in seiner kleinen Welt wieder zurechtzurücken. Möglichst ohne Kratzer auf dem Parkett. Er durchschaut ebenso das Spiel, was Angel momentan mit ihm pokert. Die Blicke, die ihm plötzlich folgen und die Berührungen vor den anderen, die nur ein kleines bisschen länger sind als nötig. Nicht genug um laut zu schreien und ihn zurechtzuweisen. Aber lange genug um ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen und seine neugefundene Rolle als Anführer zu untergraben, bevor sie sich überhaupt etabliert hat.

Denn Wesley ist nicht dumm, aber auch nicht aus Stein.

Er kennt seine eigene Schwäche zu gut, weiß zu genau, worauf er hinsteuert und perfektes Glück ist keine Option und Angel kennt diese Tatsache genauso gut wie er, ansonsten würde er dieses Spiel nicht wagen. Und Wesley weiß, dass Angel nicht aufhören wird, nicht solange er nicht seinen Willen bekommen hat. Seinen Claim auf ihn gefestigt. Er sich selbst aufgegeben hat. Wesley hasst ihn dafür und weiß, dass dieser Hass nur den Reiz auf ihn verstärkt. Weil Hass eine zu große Emotion ist, um ignoriert zu werden. Denn Hass kann nicht aus sich selbst bestehen, nicht bei jemand wie ihm. Er aus jeder seiner Poren strömt und er Angel immer öfter dabei erwischt, wie er ihm nachschleicht und der Satz auf seiner Zunge brennt, ‚Hör auf mir buchstäblich nachzuschnüffeln!’ Er ihn nicht ausspricht, weil es nur beweisen würde, dass Angel ihm unter die Haut geht und er ihm stattdessen einen dreckigen Blick zuwirft.

Sein Widerwille wächst im selben Maß, wie sein Widerstand bricht.

Eine nette Relation, wenn auch ironisch. So wie die Tatsache, dass er jetzt jeden Tag mindestens einmal einen geblasen kriegt und sich noch nie so unbefriedigt gefühlt hat. Noch nie so unausgelastet und auf der Grenze, so verdammt unsicher. Dass es sich in seiner Phantasie besser angefühlt hat, als wenn Angel wirklich vor ihm in die Knie geht. Denn das ist es. Das ist alles. Demutshaltung. Angels stoischer Wunsch nach Selbstgeißelung und Wesley ist niemand, der sie ihm verweigert, weil er zu deutlich gemacht hat, wie sehr sein Gegenüber diese verdient. Diese Wahrheit nicht durch Weichheit gedämpft werden darf und er sich nur mehr Willensstärke wünscht, denn seine Kontrolle beginnt einzubrechen. Er will Angel anfassen. Will seine Hände in dessen Haar vergraben, will etwas anders spüren als breite Schultern unter seiner Handfläche.

Und ihm fällt auf, dass er in der Gegenwart der anderen öfter von Angel berührt wird, als wenn sie alleine sind. Will mehr fühlen als er sich gestattet. Als er zulassen kann. Keine Berührungen, keine Küsse, kein Fummeln. Denn Angel braucht nur einen Atemzug zu nehmen, um zu wissen, ob er hart ist und Wesley muss nur zustimmend nicken. Hat begonnen, sich damit abzufinden, dass er auf vielen Ebenen ein offenes Buch ist. Zumindest sein Körper, versucht deshalb umso härter seinen Verstand vor Angel abzuschirmen und auf eine doppelschneidige Weise gelingt dies auch. Selbst wenn ihn Angels dunkle Blicke heimsuchen.

Erlaubt sich nicht den Luxus um Angel besorgt zu sein, weiß, dass es ihn zerstören würde.

So ist es nur dessen Mund, der seinen Schwanz verschlingt und mit jedem Mal geschickter wird, während die Leere weiter wächst. So wie das Verlangen nach mehr und Wesley weiß, dass ein Wort von ihm genügend würde, um diese hohle Befriedigung zu beenden. In beide Richtungen. Er denkt, dass Angel seine Entscheidung tatsächlich respektieren würde und er ist nicht sicher, ob diese Auffassung naiv von ihm ist. Aber er bringt es nicht über sich, ebenso wenig wie er es schafft mehr zu fordern, weil er nicht glaubt, dass es sich auf einem erträglichen Level einpendelt. Denn jetzt ist es nur sein Schwanz, der von Angel versklavt wird, der Rest von ihm ist noch frei und er will ihm nicht die Erlaubnis geben, den Rest für sich zu beanspruchen, denn das wäre Selbstaufgabe.

Denn Wesley durchschaut Angel und seine Motive.

Und er kennt seine eigene Schwäche.

Kann sich dennoch nicht an dem Bild satt sehen, wie der Vampir vor ihm kniet und er in diesen kühlen Mund eintaucht, der mehr Leben verschlungen hat, als die Stadt, in der er geboren wurde. Und Wesley hat vor langer Zeit die Rechnung aufgestellt, dass wenn Angelus jede Nacht nur zwei Opfer hatte, es über hunderttausend waren und seine Reputation spricht für mehr. Ein Gedanke, der ihn im gleichen Maße abstößt, wie anturnt, wenn er den Bewegungen seiner Lippen folgt, wenn er in einem Stuhl oder Sessel sitzt, gegen den Schreibtisch oder die Wand gelehnt dasteht.

So wie der Gedanke, dass es tatsächlich er ist, der unfähige Watcher, der diese Kreatur auf ein Gebiet einführt, das unbekannt war. Denn Angelus hat ohne Zweifel seine weit reichende Erfahrung mit der weiblichen Anatomie gesammelt, aber er hat keinen Zweifel, dass seine Fiktion sich nur auf einen Teil der männlichen beschränkt hat. Nehmen, ist immer unheiliger als geben. Sollte es sein. Und Wes kann nicht die Augen schließen und Angel kann sie nicht offen halten und es hat etwas von ausgleichender Gerechtigkeit. So wie seine Augen sich schließen und er weiß, dass Angels sich öffnen, wenn er kommt.

Die Intensität wächst mit jedem Orgasmus und Wes weiß, dass es weniger eine Frage der Zeit, als der äußeren Umstände ist, bis diese Mischung explodieren wird. Denn er hat Bedürfnisse, die über Begierde hinausgehen. Diese verdammten menschlichen Gefühle, die in ihm Hochkochen und sein Wissen untergraben und seine Prinzipien, die er nicht abstellen kann. Es ist keine langsame Vergebung. Es ist dunkler.

Sie sind nicht auf dem Weg wieder Freunde zu werden, ganz sicher nicht.

Und Wesley ist das erste Mal in seinem Leben froh, dass sein Beruf das Bekämpfen von Dämonen ist, die Konstanten in seinem Leben sich auf zwei Menschen beschränken und die Gefahr. Dieses Vakuum, in dem er lebt, logisch erscheint. Er nicht allzu weit in die Zukunft planen muss, ebenso wenig wie er es kann. Er jeden Tag damit rechnen muss, dass Wolfram & Hart mit einer neuen Taktik aufwarten, Darla zurückkehrt, Buffy ihre Hilfe benötigt oder er einen Kampf verliert. So wie ihr Leben sich nach Cordys Visionen richtet und dieses von Höhepunkt zu Höhepunkt denken deshalb umso rationaler erscheint.

Seine Wut immer noch direkt unter der Oberfläche liegt, wo er sie füttern kann mit jedem zweideutigen Blick und er nicht ganz sicher ist, was für ein Monster in ihm heranwächst. Wann es sich seinen Weg nach außen freigekämpft hat und in welcher Form es sich materialisieren wird. Es wie eine Besessenheit ist und Wesley mag nicht die zynische Person, in die er sich verwandelt und kann dennoch nichts gegen die Entwicklung tun.

Er ist nicht erstaunt, als es in einem gerade von ihnen gesäuberten Vampirnest zum Ausbruch kommt. Obwohl er keinen Unterschied erkennen kann zu den Dutzenden von anderen Kämpfen, außer dass er diesmal sieben erledigt hat und das ein persönlicher Rekord ist, Angel die restlichen zehn und sie das eine Mal kein Back-up von Cordy oder Gunn hatten. Das Nest war nicht wichtig genug, um mit der gesamten Kavallerie auszurücken, überwiegend Frischlinge. Das alles gehört zur Routine, ist Normalität und sie stehen in dem verdreckten Raum schwer atmend, „Kannst du noch andere wahrnehmen?“

Und Angel schließt die Augen, lauscht, atmet die Luft nach einer weiteren Spur und das jetzt schon vertraute Bild versetzt Wesley einen fast bitteren Stich, ebenso wie es unweigerlich die Begierde anstachelt.

Nach einer Minute schüttelt der Vampir den Kopf, „Aber ich nehme das hier wahr.“

Seine Hände auf den Knöpfen und bereit in die Knie zu gehen, „Angel, nein.“

Wesley ist sich selbst nicht sicher warum, aber er weiß, dass seine Härte mehr mit dem Kampf und dem Sieg zu tun hat, als mit seinem Gegenüber. Er keine weitere Routine beginne will, die ebenso unvermeidlich werden würde. Ficken – Kämpfen – Ficken. Denn er ist sich im Augenblick seines gesamten Körpers bewusst. Jeder Sehne, jedes Muskels, jedem Schlag seines Herzens, der sein Blut durch die Adern pumpt und er weiß, dass er hier schwach werden würde. Dass er sich auf Angel stürzen würde und die Konsequenzen verdammen.

„Nein?“ Die Finger verschwinden nicht und er packt Angels Handgelenk, tritt einen Schritt zurück.

„Es geht nicht immer nur um dich, das hier ist Adrenalin mehr nicht.“

„Ja?“ Die einsilbigen Gegenfragen beginnen an seinen Nerven zu zerren. So wie das wissende Grinsen und sein eigenes Monster zerrt ein wenig mehr an den Ketten, an denen er es festgebunden hat. Und Wesley gibt ihm ein wenig mehr Leine.

“Denkst du, dass ein Unterschied zwischen dir und denen besteht?”

„Ja.“ Ohne Zögern und Wesley grinst.

Ein kaltes Lächeln, er kennt es aus eigener Erfahrung, hat es Zeit seines Lebens gehasst und es ist etwas das in seinem verdammten Blut zu sein scheint, denn er hat jeden Beweis, dass diese Aussage von ihm vereinfacht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit ist. Kann trotzdem nicht widerstehen, sie auszusprechen und jede Silbe davon zu genießen.

„Ja? Was willst du anderes als sie? Wäre es dir nicht lieber, wenn ich dich jetzt im Augenblick bumsen würde, anstatt zu reden? Ihnen geht es ums jagen, ficken und gefickt werden, klingt für mich ziemlich vertraut.“

Der Schmerz flackert kurz über Angels Gesicht, bevor er ihn einschließt, ruhig, „Ja.“

Die Emotion weckt den Zorn erst richtig, weil Wesley nun weiß, wie er all die Jahre ausgesehen haben muss und Angel sich trotzdem nicht wehrt und es sein Recht wäre sich zu verteidigen. Stattdessen steht er ruhig da und wartet auf den nächsten Schlag. Zu viele Parallelen und verkehrte Rolle und Wesley hat in den letzten Wochen der Psychospiele zwischen ihnen beiden vergessen, wer er eigentlich ist und wer Angel.

Zu viel Nachdenken ohne Dialog und er befindet sich in einer Sackgasse, kann nicht zurück, „Welchem Teil meiner Aussage stimmst du zu, Angel?“

Es ist ein so einfaches Muster, in das er zurückfällt, weil es ihm Kontrolle gibt und Macht.

Er betet dafür, dass Angel stark ist. Einmal für sie beide stark ist und den Willen aufbringt, hiervon wegzugehen. Ihn stehen zu lassen. Einfach hinter sich zu lassen. Denn das hier ist krank und Wesley will sich nicht mit einer Krankheit infizieren, gegen die er eigentlich geimpft sein sollte.

Aber seine Gebete werden unterbrochen durch Angels geflüstertes, „Ich will dich.“

Der Bruch zieht sich durch sein Inneres, die Ketten reißen und Wesley denkt, dass ein Teil von ihm stirbt, „Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage.“ Er kann das nicht sagen. Er kann nicht atmen. Aber er sieht seine Worte in Angels gepeinigter Miene und er fleht wieder inständig um Angels Stärke und Angel ist genauso taub, wie vorher für seine Gebete.

„Ich will von dir gefickt werden.“

Und das ist der Augenblick, in dem Wesley erkennt, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat.

Dass Angels Freundschaft das Beste in ihm hervorgebracht hat und seine Bereitwilligkeit das Schlechteste hervorrufen wird. Denn er muss nichts mehr beweisen, außer seiner Kälte und er wundert sich, was passiert wäre, wenn er an diesem verhängnisvollen Abend, einfach das Klopfen ignoriert hätte. Ob sie dann wieder Freunde hätten werden können. Wenn er schlafend im Bett gelegen wäre wie die Wochen zuvor, anstatt ein guter Junge zu sein, der seine Schmerztabletten früher absetzt, weil sie süchtig machen können. Und warum er, wenn er so verdammt gebildet ist, nicht früher erkannt hat, dass er von Angel abhängig ist. Wie ein Junkie von Schuss zu Schuss lebt und er ist sich der Ironie dieser Analogie bewusst.

Weiß, dass ihn nur der kalte Entzug retten würde und ist nicht bereit dafür.

Geht stattdessen mit offenen Augen in seinen Untergang, wie die Wochen davor. Zwingt seinen Mund zum Stillstand, den die einzigen Wörter, die er formen kann, sind noch verletzender und es reicht, wenn sie sich durch sein Herz ätzen. Sie müssen nicht laut zwischen ihnen ausgesprochen werden. Und er hofft, dass Angel es irgendwann verstehen wird, dass er ihn umgebracht hat. Diesen naiven, optimistischen und übereifrigen Watcher aus ihm heraus gebrannt und nichts als Wut und Asche zurückgelassen hat.

Dass sie dabei sind eine Grenze hinter sich zu lassen, deren Übertretung nur ihre Zerstörung bedeuten kann. Denn diese Person ist er nicht, kann er nicht sein und weiß trotzdem, dass das hier real ist. Dass sie ein Teil von ihm ist, der sich immer weiter ausbreitet, wie Krebs in seinem Innern wuchert und Wesley fragt sich, wie lange es dauern wird, bis er der Sucht oder dem eigenen Monster erliegt. Hofft darauf, dass er davor einen Kampf verliert, weil das humaner wäre. Für ihn und seine Umwelt.

Nickt Angel zu und der beginnt sich auszuziehen, widersteht dem Drang seine Kleider anzulassen und ihn einfach gegen die Wand zu nehmen. Denn sie waren einmal Freunde und auch wenn er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, wie sich _das_ angefühlt hat, so weiß er, dass es etwas wert gewesen ist. Mehr zumindest, wie das was sie jetzt verbindet. Der Mindfuck ist zu weit gegangen, er glaubt, dass er dabei seinen Verstand verloren hat. Dass er sich ebenso wie Angel eine Schuld aufgeladen hat, die er nicht mehr abstreifen kann und es beginnt egal zu sein.

Das Gewicht verschwindet langsam mit den Gefühlen.

Der Beigeschmack ist mehr Verlust als Lust und Wesley schließt zum ersten Mal die Augen, als Angel auf ihn zutritt. Versucht sich daran zu erinnern, wie er das Jobangebot von ihm bekommen hat oder sein Mitgefühl oder seinen Respekt. Aber die Erinnerungen kommen nicht mit der Zufriedenheit, egal wie sehr er sich darauf konzentriert, sondern nur mit der folgenden Enttäuschung. Beim ersten Kontakt von Angels Hand auf seiner Brust zuckt er zurück, zwingt sich dazu, die Augen geschlossen zu halten und ruhig stehen zu bleiben.

Nicht in diese Beobachterrolle zu fallen, die er zu gut beherrscht.

Die Berührung von Angels Handfläche auf seinem Herzen ist kalt und Wesley weiß, dass dies weniger an der Raumtemperatur liegt, sondern daran dass sein Körper glüht. Die andere Hand kommt auf seiner Taille zum liegen, nur wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihren Körpern und Angel ist wie ein Schatten in seiner Warnnehmung. Keine Körpertemperatur oder Atem, um die Distanz abzuschätzen, nur das Wissen, das er da sein muss. Irgendwo in der Finsternis und Wesley greift blind und seine Arme legen sich um Angels Hüften und er fragt sich, wie sehr er schon Teil von dessen Dunkelheit geworden ist. Zieht ihn näher, um nicht weiter nachzudenken und dessen Kühle zu genießen, denn er fühlt sich zu heiß. So wie er zu laut atmet und in seinen Ohren das Blut rauscht.

Angels Lippen an seinem Nacken stellen ihm instinktiv die Haare auf. Trotzdem wandern seine Hände den breiten Rücken hinauf, zeichnen den Schwung des Greifs seiner Tätowierung nach und fahren durch dessen Haar. Pressen seinen Kopf härter gegen den Punkt, den Angels Zunge nicht loslässt und Wesley weiß, warum.

Denn er kennt Angel und seinen Dämon.

So wie er versteht, dass er es nicht ohne seine Zustimmung wagen würde, den Dämon an die Oberfläche zu lassen und den Biss zu vollenden. Weil das der ultimative Verlust der Kontrolle wäre und sie sich immer noch in einem ihrer Spiele befinden. Vielleicht erwartet Angel, dass er nervös oder ängstlich wird, aber das zeigt nur wie wenig Angel ihn versteht und das ist tröstlich. Beweist es doch, dass seine Fassade noch funktioniert.

Ihre Bewegungen sind langsam, nicht wirklich zärtlich, nicht rau. Gleiten ineinander, gegeneinander, ohne Widerstand und Wesley weiß, dass dieses vorsichtige Vorspiel über den eigentlichen Akt hinwegtäuscht. Darüber was sie hier suchen, ist trotzdem verloren als Angels Lippen über seinen Hals gleiten und schließlich auf seinen ruhen.

Ihn langsam austesten, die Konturen nachzeichnet und Wesley sich daran erinnert, warum er das hier nicht wollte. Warum es richtig war, Angel in die Knie zu zwingen. Weil er ihm nicht gewachsen ist. Weil es unterwerfen oder überwältigt werden ist. Weil sie niemals auf der gleichen Stufe stehen werden und er zuviel empfindet und er immer noch nach einem Zuhause sucht. Das hier sich so anfühlt und die Dunkelheit ihn zum ersten Mal nicht daran erinnert, wie er hyperventilierend unter den Treppen darauf gewartet hat, dass ihn irgendjemand raus lässt. Zurück ans Licht bringt.

Alles was er im Augenblick will, ist sich weiter in Angel zu verlieren. Zugehörig fühlen.

Es ist ihm egal, ob er jemals wieder Licht am Ende des Tunnels sieht.

Angel nimmt die Einladung seiner geöffneten Lippen an, seine Zunge taucht ein und Wesley zwingt sich zur Geduld. Zum abwarten. Antwortet in demselben Tempo, weiß nicht mehr genau, wo sich Angels Hände im Moment befinden, sie scheinen überall und nirgends zugleich zu sein. Kühle Schatten auf seiner Haut. Jede Linie seines Körpers wird abgefahren, markiert in seinem Bewusstsein. Dessen Fingerspitzen eisigen Brandzeichen gleichen und es nicht von Bedeutung ist, weil er ohnehin brennt. Sein Hunger steigt, ebenso wie sein Wunsch einfach von Angel verschlungen zu werden.

Und Wesley weiß, dass er sich auf einem schmalen Grat befindet und es fällt schwer nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und sich in diese sicheren Arme fallen zu lassen, von denen er weiß, dass sie keine Sicherheit bergen. Sondern alles zerstören, was sich ihnen anvertraut. Versteht nicht, warum alles in seinem Leben verdreht sein muss, damit es für ihn einen Sinn ergibt.

Er sich fragt, wann es aufgehört hat, einfach zu sein. Klar. Pur.

Das Verlangen ist verdorben mit Hass und die Liebe gärt zusammen mit der Wut in ihm. Und eigentlich will Wesley nichts mehr fühlen, außer seinem Körper. Weil es so einfacher zu begreifen ist. Seine Leidenschaft. Aber die verschiedenen Level von Sex, die er in der Vergangenheit aufgebaut hat, fallen in sich zusammen. Reduzieren sich auf zwei Körper, die nicht harmonieren und sich dennoch in seinem Fühlen perfekt ergänzen.

Sie sind beide auf den Knien wird ihm klar und er will dieses Bild festhalten, öffnet die Augen und Angels erinnern ihn kurz an einen Sternenhimmel, bis er sich darüber klar wird, dass sie vor Verlangen beinahe Schwarz wirken und die goldenen Sprenkel keine Wärme ausdrücken, sondern nur zeigen wie nahe unter der Oberfläche der Dämon liegt. Wie gefährlich dieses Spiel tatsächlich ist.

Löst seinen Mund ruckartig, schwer atmend. „Dreh dich um.“

Die Enttäuschung flutet über Angels Miene, bringt das Braun zurück in seinen Blick, bevor er die Lider senkt und er fügt sich widerstandslos. Stützt sich mit den Händen ab, senkt den Kopf und bereitet sich auf den ersten Stoß vor. Und Wesley zögert. Zögert aus so unterschiedlichen Gründen, so dass deren Aufzählung Stunden beanspruchen würde und er immer noch keinen Schritt näher an der Lösung seines Problems wäre.

Entscheidet sich für ein wenig mehr Bedenkzeit, indem er beginnt Angel vorzubereiten, den verkrampften Muskelring mit zwei Fingern zu bearbeiten. Ist sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Motive hinterfragen will, als er Angels Erektion in seine andere Hand nimmt und einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus aufnimmt. Dessen Überraschung sich in seinem Keuchen manifestiert, das von dem schmutzigen Betonboden hallt und Wesley wird klar, dass er seit Beginn dieses Teufelkreis zum ersten Mal seinen Schwanz wieder in der Hand hält. Angel sich in die Berührung fallen lässt, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde und er ohne Widerstand den dritten Finger einführen kann.

Verstärkt den Druck, erhöht den Takt und Angel kommt mit einem heiseren Schrei gegen den Boden, fällt auf seine Ellbogen und Wesley reibt mit seiner nassen Faust über seinen Schwanz, verteilt die glitschige Flüssigkeit, erinnert sich daran, dass er sich diese Rücksichtnahme bei seinem ersten Mal in Oxford gewünscht hätte. Nutzt Angels entspannte Unachtsamkeit nach dem Orgasmus aus und versenkt sich langsam in ihm. Genießt den Luxus von Enge und Kühle, die seinen Schwanz umfängt, ignoriert das Brennen in seiner Brust und packt Angels Hüften ein wenig fester.

Versucht zu ignorieren, dass sich sein Stöhnen wie Schluchzen anhört und er sich fühlt, als ob er am Ziel seiner Träume wäre. Weiß, dass es nicht halten wird, er nur aufwachen und feststellen wird, dass alles noch kälter geworden ist. Dunkler. Er am Ende genauso alleine sein wird, wie in den unzähligen Nächten, die er an Angels Bild verschwendet hat und sich selbst zum Höhepunkt gebracht hat. Vergeudet. Und sein Wissen verflüchtigt sich unter Angels langsam einsetzenden Bewegungen zu Fragmenten, die weiter splittern, bis es nichts anderes als Sand in seinen Augen ist.

Aber er ist blind. War vielleicht nie etwas anderes.

Und er sieht ein, dass sie keine Liebe machen, aber sich auch nicht nur ficken.

Redet sich ein, dass diese Sanftheit nur eine andere Taktik ist, um unter Angels Haut zu kommen. Eine andere Art von Schmerz, der über das körperliche hinausgeht und länger anhält. Angels Kopf ist auf seinen Unterarm gestützt, das Bild einer perfekten Niederlage und er löst eine Hand von dessen Hüfte, legt sie auf seinen Schwanz, fragt sich kurz, ob Angel jemals etwas anderes als hart in den letzten Wochen in seiner Gegenwart war. Versucht mit jedem Stoß tiefer zu kommen, greift fester zu und verdammt sich dafür, dass er sich überhaupt um Angels Bedürfnisse kümmert. Dass ihn sein Knurren so befriedigt und anmacht.

Dass er kein erträgliches Level mit dieser Kreatur finden kann.

Und Angel hört sich seltsam gedämpft und hilflos an und Wesley ist sich sicher, dass er seinen Namen noch nie mit dieser Erregung vernommen hat. Diesem primitiven Verlangen. Die meisten seiner männlichen Bekanntschaften so flüchtig waren, dass der Austausch des Namens Verschwendung gewesen wäre. Er nie ein unnötiges Risiko einging, immer kontrollierte Umstände gewährleistete. Ruft sich ins Bewusstsein, dass Frauen besser im merken dieser Nebensächlichkeiten waren und schwerer im Abwimmeln. Schlechter im Austeilen von Grausamkeit. Er deshalb Männer zeitweise vorzog, meinte diese Phase hier in LA hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Dass er sesshaft geworden wäre. Stabiler. Seine Obsession nur noch ein Objekt beinhaltete, das für ihn ohnehin unerreichbar war und deshalb sicher.

Nur steht seine Welt seit einigen Wochen Kopf und er hat seinen in den Wirren verloren, versucht verzweifelt sich abzulenken von dem Geschehen. Versagt genauso gnadenlos, wie bei allem was in seinem Leben wichtig war. Merkt, dass er diesen Punkt sucht, der Angel seinen Namen noch lauter rufen lässt, findet ihn schließlich und er seine Stöße noch intensiviert. Angels zweiter Höhepunkt ihn mitreißt.

Spürt, wie seine inneren Wände beginnen einzustürzen und diese gut konservierte Verzweiflung, an die Oberfläche gespült wird, sich durch sein Inneres hoch puscht und alles auf ihrem Weg wie ein Tsunami zerstört. Dass er die kontrollieren Umstände hinter sich gelassen hat, zusammen mit der Person, die er einmal war. Zusammen mit dem letzten Funken Selbstschutz.

Beschließt, dass das Salz, das er von seinen Lippen leckt, Schweiß ist und keine Tränen.

Dass er nicht vermisst, was Angel und ihn einmal verband. Diese Naivität und verklärte Heldenverehrung. Löst sich langsam von ihm, reibt sich über die Augen, wundert sich wann er seine Brille verloren hat, ob bei dem Kampf oder später und warum es nicht wichtig ist. Er trotzdem alles in dieser Schärfe und Klarheit sieht.

Bietet Angel eine unsichere Hand beim Aufstehen an und meidet dessen zufriedenen Blick.

Denkt, dass er dabei ist, das Spiel langsam zu verlieren, bei dem er so lange die Oberhand bewahren konnte. Verflucht seine Unfähigkeit Sex von Liebe zu trennen, bei dem einzigen Partner in seinem Leben, bei dem es wichtig gewesen wäre. Fühlt sich so gespalten wie noch nie. Zu ambivalent um noch Eins zu sein und wundert sich, ob er es schaffen kann, die Stücke neu zusammenzusetzen. Seine Abwehr neu aufzubauen.

Hebt seine Kleider auf und zieht sich an, klingt sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren abgestumpft, als er schließlich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen bricht. „Ich denke, das war tatsächlich unterhaltsamer als reden. Sollen wir es bei Gelegenheit wiederholen, Angel?“

„Sicher, Wes. Du durchschaust ja meine Natur.“

Und er verharrt kurz beim Schließen seiner Knöpfe, nicht mehr als ein Schatten von Angelus in der Stimme, trotzdem genug um ihn daran zu erinnern, was der Preis bei diesem Mindfuck sein kann. Weshalb er das Ganze hinter sich lassen sollte, bevor es sein Untergang wird und Angels. Weshalb es sich hierbei nicht lohnt zu kämpfen oder es zu verkomplizieren. Wendet seinen Blick auf Angels ruhiges Gesicht, das keine Emotion preisgibt und hofft, dass er sich getäuscht hat. Einfach nur im Ton verhört. Vertraut seinen Instinkten in diesem Fall. Wartet auf die Angst, die kommen muss, vergeblich.

Schließlich nüchtern, „Sicher, jagen, ficken und gefickt werden.“

„Das lässt also nur zwei Wünsche offen.“

Und er reflektiert Angels kaltes Lächeln, nicht sicher, ob er wirklich verstehen will, wie sehr er heute manipuliert wurde. Oder in den letzten Wochen. Wie viel von seinem Wissen er sich nur eingebildet hat. Wünscht sich einen Moment die Gewissheit zurück, die er einmal besessen hat. Weiß, dass man manche Grenzen nicht hinter sich lassen sollte und kann trotzdem nichts gegen die Frage tun, wann er soweit ist, die letzten beiden Wünsche zu erfüllen. Ob es nicht eigentlich nur noch um eine Sache geht.

Kennt sich und seine Schwäche zu gut.

Ist hilflos und weiß, dass Angel keine Hilfe sein wird.

  
_Here please forgive me,_  
_Could we escape all the bitterness piled upon bitterness,_  
_Held in the face of the things that I don't understand?_  
_Intellectualize over and over,_  
_This helplessness suits us._

 


End file.
